


Shut Up and Eat Your Sushi

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, rescued Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: In which there is a proposal. Sort of.One Shot. I wrote it on the plane.Or, the one in which Chris informs Derek of his intentions towards his Uncle.





	Shut Up and Eat Your Sushi

Peter looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom in the loft. He heard Derek slam the door shut and from the force of the action he knew it was only a matter of time before…five…four…three…two…

“PETER!” Derek kicked his bedroom door open. (Not that it was locked)  “Are you…” he paused, gnashed his teeth and forced himself to look at his uncle while trying to sort through frustration and anger.

“I believe the words you are looking for so eloquently on my behalf are: All right?” Peter huffed a laugh. He knew very well that Derek hated the fact that he actually did care about him. “Looks worse than it feels. You can go now. You’ve done your duty, nephew. I’m tired and just want to sleep.” He knew very well how bad he looked, what with the torture, the wolfsbane and the mountain ash. He wasn't surprised at the appalled look on Derek's face.

“Chris told me where he found you.” Derek’s breath hitched on each word as though he wasn’t entirely sure what to believe.

“Ah yes, Christopher.” Peter’s lips tightened.  “If you're wondering, he's not here. I think he’s out either making or finding food for me.”

“He said…” Derek’s expression was filled with horrified anger at whatever Chris had revealed.

Even though every bone in his body hurt like a bitch, Peter enjoyed watching the confusion in his Nephew’s eyes a little too much.  “You don’t have to worry about my honor, Nephew. Christopher kindly took revenge on my behalf.” Peter sipped some tea that Chris had left by his bedside. “In spite of being an Argent, he’s the only one in the Pack worth anything.”

“That’s not true!” Derek snarled. “You can’t expect us to embrace you...” He growled angrily as he tried to express how annoyed and pissed off he was at everyone else for not telling him Peter was missing.

“Peter?” Chris stood in the doorway, holding takeout in one hand and a gun in the other. The takeout was in a warming bag from one of Peter’s favorite very expensive restaurants a couple of towns away. The gun he has on Derek. He lowered it as soon as he recognized the intruder in Peter’s room and gave him a dark look. “Some reason you’re here? It’s not like you give a fuck about him.”  He set the food down on a table by the bed and took a look at the bloody bandage across Peter’s shoulder. “I need to change this, sit up.”

Peter beamed at him, “Thank you. I didn’t expect you to actually do that, you know.” He completely ignored Derek’s presence in the room and leaned into Chris’ general space. “My hero,” he winked at the hunter and offered his side.

Chris gave a disgruntled noise and clucked his tongue like he would at a naughty child. He pulled open the first bandage and the sight of it didn’t make Derek feel any better. It was crisscrossed with eight angry, jagged lashes from some sort of whip laced with wolfsbane and mountain ash and a whole lot of other things Derek didn’t recognize.

“You left me a text message.” Derek scowled at Chris, “A fucking text message. Why didn’t you tell me you suspected someone had taken him?”

“I did, multiple times.” Chris used some ointment Deaton had given him. “You were too busy dealing with other things. Peter wasn’t a priority.”

“He’s …” Derek growled.

Chris glared at Derek. “I saved his life, by the way. They were about to cut him open when I found him. Dice him limb from limb. I got there just in time. Do you want to know what they wanted from him?”

Derek’s eyes glowed red.

“They wanted details, Derek. Everything about The Pack, they wanted to know about Stiles. They wanted to know about everything they could use to take The Pack down.” Chris titled his head slightly. “And I had to get myself captured to rescue him, so I’m not entirely unscathed myself.” He shared a small smile with Peter.

“What did you tell them?” Derek immediately turned his attention to Peter.

Peter rolled his eyes and winced at the ointment. “Jesus… easy…”

“Sorry,” Chris gave Peter a warm smile and leaned down to blow on the ointment gently to cool down the skin. “Better?”

Peter’s eyes went slightly lidded, “much.”

“He didn’t give them anything.” Chris snapped at Derek. “Until I was brought in and his captors threatened to hack at ME. In his defense, he didn’t know I was faking being unconscious. Also, they can’t use what he said because I killed them.”

Derek looked even more confused, “Why would Peter care what happened to you? He hates you.”

“Correction, I hate his sister.” Peter shrugged, winced at the pain a shrug caused him and gave Chris puppy-dog eyes. “You explain to him, I’m hungry.” He made a grabby hand motion towards the bag Chris brought with him.

“He likes me,” Chris spoke slowly to Derek as if he was talking to a child. “One minute, let me set this bandage.” He batted the hand reaching for the bag away.

Derek went several shades of red and gave Peter a startled look. “He what? You like men?”

“Yes, Derek. I like men and I like Christopher. I’ve been working on him for a while now but he was resisting.” Peter feigned a coquettish look at Chris which just made the hunter laugh.

“Was…?” Derek flailed for words.

Chris pressed the last tape down gently. “Better?” he asked Peter.

“Much,” Peter smiled and happily sorted through goodies when he was given the bag as a reward for being patient.

“I’m Peter’s if he’ll have me, Derek.” Chris looked the Alpha in the eye defiantly. “No one else wants him and no one even bothered to care enough to realize he was missing. I claim him. He’s mine.”

“Are you asking him to be your Mate, or telling me?” Derek was even more confused than before.

“Peter is mine and is now a full member of your pack. Are we clear?”  Chris folded his arms over his chest as he glared at Derek.

Peter leaned over and sniffed at Chris’ general space gleefully. “I love it when you’re forceful,” he purred.

Derek ran his fingers through his hair in agitation. “He never wasn’t Pack!!”

“You’d better have a chat with the rest of them, then.” Chris retorted.

Derek threw up his hands and stalked out.

“Is that a yes?” Chris called down the stairs.

There was no comment as Derek stalked downstairs.

“Well, I’m going to take that as a yes.” Chris decided.

“Christopher?” Peter looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Did you just propose to me?”

“Shut up and eat your sushi, Wolf.” Chris muttered.

**FIN**


End file.
